1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is generally relates to a micro-resistor of small size. In particular, the present invention is directed to a small micro-resistor of particularly small temperature coefficient of electrical resistance so that products with such micro-resistor have a distribution of resistance as uniform as possible.
2. Description of the Prior Art
For the design of the current resistor pattern, the main features to design the resistor pattern are in accordance with the resistance demand to obtain the resistor pattern which meets the resistance demand. Usually, first the target resistance is confirmed before copper electrodes are formed at two end of the resistor pattern with the help of the lithographic and of copper-plating techniques. Later the resistance is fined-tuned by trimming the resistance so a resistor pattern of the target resistance is obtained.